The Loud House Fandom Steriotypes
by Takaluca
Summary: Description inside the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

While wandering around the fandom for a few weeks, people might began noticing that the stories are never the same, but they have similar ideas and context. Biggest example NSL. However, I began noticing that those stereotypes are more present then we actually think, so I wanted to share these stereotypes.

The way I'm doing this is: In this website only, I tag all the fanfictions written in english, with the only restriction being the rating (T or lower) and, obviously, it has to have the name of the character tagged, I'll check the summary and the first chapters. The first stereotypes are focused on the main characters, besides Lincoln, because literally half of the fandom has his name tagged. (I'll probably make a special for him in the future)

Honestly, though, there is a reason for the word stereotype. They don't mean all the stories. As an example, when we talk about an NSL fic, we automatically assume is about Lincoln running away or dying, and granted there are tons of those, but there all also fics which have totally different approaches. These aren't what a fic really is, but rather what people might think when they see your fic, so please don't be offended. It is supposed to be only for fun. Okay? Then let's start

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LORI**

 **Generic story**

Surprisingly, most of the stories with the Lori tag fall in this category. This is the 'it involves all the family members, but I can only select four characters'. these will always appear with Lincoln, and whenever it has more siblings, secondary characters, or an OC, in varies from story to story. There's not much more to say about it, since the main topics are high spread, but you can bet that half of those are one shot collections

 **The help a sibling story**

Since Lori is the older sister, this is a main focus of her fics. It will usually fall into one of the three categories: 1- One of the younger siblings had a nightmare 2- The older siblings have doubts about growing up, and 3- Lincoln needs help with Ronnie Anne. They are mostly one shots, and will always have that cute family bonding moment. it might not be realistic but the authors don't care, they just want to give the family some good moments, which is actually good, judging by the number of fics related to tragedies.

 **Fight with Lincoln**

Apparently, people like a good fight between Lincoln and Lori. You won't see Lori fighting with any other sister ( Only Leni, if it is using the Brawl in the Family as an inspiration, but even then, it's not that popular). This stories will end up with Lincoln running away or killing himself, so Lori, and other sisters, have to fight for forgiveness. These tend to be longer stories with more chapters, but they mostly end with Lincoln forgiving his sisters. NSL is sometimes the topic for this fics

 **Relationship with Bobby**

This topic has been in the fandom since Bobby was presented to the public. In the beginning, you had stories about the two getting married, or dating, or building a family, or something similar, mostly one-shots. After the Relative Chaos episode, those fics began to focus in how Lori, and Lincoln by that matter, deal with their boyfriend and girlfriend moving away

Lincoln: She's not my girlfriend

Author: We're in the fandom, kid, the writers decide that.

Lincoln: Dammit

 **Relationship with Clyde**

When you have a character that passes out every time you see a girl, you can bet your ass it will make a good plot for a fic. This stories use Bobby betraying Lori or Lori being jealous of Bobby as an excuse to a Clyde-Lori relationship. There aren't a lot of them out there, but the one that exist are usually very short, and are exploiting more of Clyde's ways to deal with the fact he's dating the 'love of his life', rather then Lori herself. It usually ends a little better than in the actual episodes

 **Moving to college**

It is not surprising that, considering Lori's age, college wouldn't be a good tool for writing. They don't speak about Lori's life in college itself, but rather her goodbyes when she leaves, and usually it has one of those 'one of the siblings doesn't accept, and he and Lori have a talk in private'. The authors probably had an older brother or sister who had already left for college, or just imagine how it would feel if that happened.

 **Parents disappear**

Imagine if Lori had to take care of her ten siblings without parents. That's what this guys are all about. There's almost no explanation to why they have disappeared, at least in the first chapters, and you most likely will find Lori having to deal with financial problems and her sibling emotional problems. In theory, it sounds like one of the most well elaborated subjects, but, like always, there's the good fic, and the bad fic. Honestly, you never know who can save or screw a whole story plot.

 **Carol P.**

I'm only mentioning her due to her strange roll in the fandom, even if she doesn't have loads of stories. And no, I'm not talking about her relationship with Luna (That's for another moment). I just find it funny that, after her first appearance, the stories would revolve around Lori and her fighting to see who's the most popular. More recently, though, she has become Lori's closest friend, and they have to work together to get out of sticky situations. I just find funny such an alteration in character personality, butis the power of the fandom, I guess

Well, those are the major stereotypes I manage to find in this fandom. I'll be doing Leni next. Keep in mind it's not what I think, it is what the fandom thinks, so if you have a stereotype (I'll be doing Leni next), please let me know, and I'll include with the proper credits to whoever send it.

Please leave a like or a favourite, if you enjoyed this idea. I know it's not exactly the best, but I hope to improve with the help of those who want this 'fic' to move forward. Again, this is a satire, it is meant to be funny, not offensive. Thanks for reading, and see you on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LENI**

 _ **Generic story**_

I know I used this term in the Lori chapter, but almost every sister has a relationship with this sort of story. Unlike her, though, Leni will usually play a supportive roll, what I mean is that she'll help anyone who has some sort of problem, mostly emotional. And if she doesn't, you can bet that it is a NSL fic.

 _ **Help with siblings**_

Again, this is copied from Lori. Yet, for some reason, Leni seems to have a focus on Lisa. Yes, she helps the other siblings, mostly Lori and Lincoln, but Lisa appears to be something too spread, considering their relationship inside the episodes. Maybe is because they are complete ''opposites'' of each other, or maybe just because they are the second oldest and youngest. I don't believe it's wrong, I just struggle to understand what's the reason for such spread.

 _ **Mental sickness**_ (DarthSidious04)

These are also probably the guys who write about Lincoln being adopted or only Lincoln, Lucy and Lily really exists. There are two basic paths they will follow. One, Leni has some sort of mental disorder, or Two, she suffered from an injury, a car crash for instance, which caused brain damage. Also most of the stories will relate to something on the lines of.

Random TLH sibling: Leni is dumb. Why is she? Let's find up

And that will probably result in one of the older siblings, mostly Lori, or the parents explaining what happened. It's usually a sad story.

 _ **Moving away**_

This is not really about Leni moving away, but mostly about how bad she can react when Lori leaves for college. These are usually the stories people read when they want a little bit of drama, but not so much like when someone runs away or dies. It's usually a good balance between the happy and sad, but unfortunately they are almost always short fics

 _ **Meeting new people**_

You know those fics where people move to Royal Woods, and they have to adapt to the Loud family? For some reason, Leni seems to be mentioned in every single one of them. I'm not kidding. Even when she's not the main sister who this knew person relates to, she always have some sort of important role in the story.

 _ **Random jobs**_

You'd think that Leni's job would be a fashion designer or something related,nut these guys don't. She can be literally anything, from a car racer to a professional assassin, to a fast food employee to a monster slayer (somehow). There is not much you can expect from these, they are really unpredictable, but usually these random jobs are to gain money to buy clothes in the shopping mall or a present for one of the Loud siblings

 _ **Fashion world**_ (UltimateSTH)

This is what you'll expect from a future Leni Loud fanfic. When they are not using Leni exclusively, you will see those fics where almost every sibling is successful on their childhood hobbies. These are usually short, because most of them are just a summary of what Leni's life is a fashion designer. Or it is the epilogue on one of those "One of the family is hurt emotionally, but then everything goes back to normal and everyone does what they love as a career" fic. Man, I wished the world worked that way.

 _ **Chaz**_

I'm only mentioning this chubby boy because I thought there would be more fics about it, but no. It is a bit sad you know, they would make a good couple for loads of fics, specially since his personality is not shown by the tv, so people were free to mess with it. But we already have Lori and Bobby, Relative Chaos brought Lincoln and Ronnie together, and L is for Love simply exists.

 _ **Tragedies**_

This is probably the darkest part of the fandom that my rating restrictions allows me to see. There aren't really that much, but the one that exist are really deep and have really good writing. I have a lot of respect of those who can write in such a good way, even if death, rape and kidnapping aren't exactly my favourites.

And those are the stereotypes. I know it's a bit shorter than the Lori's chapter, but there aren't that much fics about Leni in general. But it is funny to see that, even when there is a small number of them, some can be pretty similar. I'll do Luna next, and let's see what exactly goes through the stories of our little rock girl.

One last thing. There was a request for me to put an example of each stereotype in the chapters. I don't feel like it, since I would be using other people's content without their permission, and some might find it offensive. However, if you want me to do so, let me know, I can't deny it would be a little upgrade to my content.

Don't forget, if you have another stereotype for the next chapter, please let me know, and if it fits the character, it will be added, with the respective references. It might not be the same as you wrote me, but I'll be grateful for you guys ideas. Hope you enjoyed it, and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Luna. The rocker and possibly the loudest sibling in the house (if there aren't any explosion caused by Lisa that day). Luna never had much attention, from both the tv series and the fandom. She was alway that secondary character you could use to apply a cool music reference. Then the developers of the cartoon made L is for Love (Expect me to mention a lot of this episode here). She still doesn't have a lot of focus in the tv series, but oh boy, the fics increased exponentially, and with that the stereotypes as well.

Just before I start, a little disclaimer. This series is made for entertaining purposes only. It is exaggerated for comic purposes. I have no intention to attack or defend anyone's stories. There are reasons for stereotypes to exist, but there are also exceptions. I have my opinions towards all types of stories, but I try to keep them to myself. There are good and bad stories, but I respect all writers who try to do good work. Okay? then lets go

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LUNA**

 _ **Generic**_

Like I said earlier, these kind of stories will appear in almost any sister tag you use. The only difference is that, with Luna, you'll probably have the 'inspired by *insert the name of your favourite song*' message. Usually she will be singing said song

 _ **Helpful sister (**_ Prairie Tune and Darth Sidious04)

Luna, along with Leni, probably have the most fics relating those siblings moments, even if it isn't showed any sort of evidence. It makes sense, after all, out of the five older siblings in the family, two threat him badly, and one is suspicious to be insane, leaving only two to play the 'good sister' roll'. It's not wrong by any ways, but we have to agree that probably getting deaf due to sound waves so powerful that they can send you flying to a wall might not be the best way to a good sibling to act.

I would also like to mention her supportive roll with Luan, because it happens a lot, and it makes more sense then with Lincoln, but I'll focus on her later.

 _ **Music career**_ (Prairie Tune and UltimateSTH)

The old school fic. Since Luna' hobby is to play the guitar, it's obvious she's going to work with music in the future. This also is included in the everyone has success on their childhood hobbies I mentioned in Leni's chapter, only this time the focus will be purely on Luna, and you might expect some relation with another rock star's bibliography.

 _ **Addictions**_ (UltimateSTH)

"Uh, rockers are some stupid people who just drink and smoke all day" it's what you'd expect to hear from the authors of this fics. Granted there are some people who have such problems, and the authors were smart enough to bring this possibility to happen to Luna. That, or they just hate rock (which I'm okay with) and will try to make people who like it to feel guilty by there preferences (which I'm not okay with)

 _ **Sam**_

 _person sitting in the couch, drinking and watching TLH episode "L is for love"_

 _(at the TV)_ _At the High School, Luna takes a deep breath and slips her note into Sam's locker and bolts. The musicians pass by and, surprisingly, Sam happens to be a girl stopping at the same locker while her friends walk off]_

Female Musician _ **:**_ _"See you later, Sam."_

Sam _ **:**_ _"Okay, see ya!"_

 _[Sam opens her locker and the note falls out. She picks it up, reads it, and smiles contently at it. Luna, hiding in the corner and having seen it all, smiles, too, knowing that she may have a chance with Sam after all]_

 _The guy spits all of his drink on the TV, and runs to his computer and begins typing._

Seriously, that episode is probably the second with most fics inspired on it (still loses to NSL). It has so many stereotypes, I decided this section in a few of them.

 _ **Sam - Acceptions 1**_

If TLH fics had a fairy tale stereotype, it would be these. These are the stories where Luna struggles to confess her love to Sam, and sometimes to her family but in the end, everyone ends happy ever after. That, or the two simply spend some cute time together.

 _ **Sam - Acceptions 2**_

This one is a little more to the IRL style. Sam and Luna still date, but they have to face problems, usually related to someone being a homophobic, or some problem related to Sam's family, since they never have been presented to us. It almost never ends well for our couple though.

 _ **Sam - Rejections**_ (UltimateSTH)

These guys aren't necessarily homophobes, but they have a thought like this "If a boy/girl (depending on their gender) I don't know very well comes to me, declaring being homosexual and in love with me, what would I do". I actually never thought of that, some of us are all in the lines of "she likes a girl how cute", and let's face it, it is a kids cartoon. If this relationship is brought back up, it's obvious the two will be together, if not like girlfriends, at least like best friends.

But is good to have a different perspective in these topics, since in real life, anything can happen. I just find kind of unnecessary when they make Sam the most homophobic asshole in the planet, bullying Luna and isolating her from any sort of group the two were together.

 _ **Anti-Luna**_ (Drake)

This autor likes sports, science, jokes and puns, fashion or anything that will relate him/her at a sister which isn't Luna. They don't like the attention Luna get, so they write one of these. This is the opposite of what we see in the helpful sister stereotype with Luna. She'll probably hurt Lincoln more then Lynn in every single episode of the Loud house together, and be one of the main reasons he might abandon the family. Most people don't like these stories, but sad things like those happens a lot, if we want to know about them and face them, then it is our choice. I just find it funny that these stories usually give Luna even more attention.

 _ **Luan**_

I didn't putted these stereotype in the helpful sister because it has a different approach. Luna and Luan are roommates, and both hobbies include performances in stages, so you'll have basically three stereotypes. One, they'll compete to see who's the best in what they do. Two, the usual help a sister moment. Three, Luaggie. I'll talk more about that couple in the Luna chapter, but it might not be a surprise that, after L is for Love, if one of the siblings is bisexual, why not more? These stories relating Luna will probably involve with Luan struggling with assuming her sexual orientation, and Luna will help her in her relationship with Maggie. Usually short but very fluffy fics.

 _ **Incest**_

I kind of expected this topic would only appear in the Lucy's chapter, but it happens with Luna as well. This will probably relate with Lincoln or Luna recovering from the end of a relationship, or the reveal of Lincoln's secret music tallent. While the former will cover how the rest of the family will react, the latter follows their professional career,. If you believe incest is right or wrong, that's each person's opinion. But you can't deny it has a cool way of expressing both of their feelings.

And that's all the stereotypes for Luna. We'll be doing Luan next, so please leave your stereotypes in the rewiems. I see that most of you are enjoying this idea, and I'm glad to see that. Special thanks for all of those who shared a stereotype with me (names mentioned after the stereotype). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Luan. The joker and prankster that wants to see everyone happy, so obviously most of her fics will relate to her making everyone smile.

Fandom reader/writer: ahahahahahah ahahahahhaha hahahahahahahahaha hahah ahahahha hahahahahahhahaha hahahahahahahahh ahahahahahaha haha hahahahhhaha hahahahah. You're serious?

Of course I'm not. Luan is not exactly the person with the most stereotypes, but the few ones she has are very...interesting (and probably causes nightmares to the younger ones). So enough talk and let's go to the stereotypes. By the way, I usually do some of my own stereotypes, but you guys manage to cover all the ones I found. Congratulations, you made my life a little bit easier (and I hope it keeps that way)

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LUAN**

 _ **General**_

I'm tired of putting this topic on every single sister, so I'll stop here, but consider that every other sister still has this stereotype. You know the drill, very widespread, and probably loads of puns, good and bad.

 _ **Pranking**_

Like the Sam stereotype for Luna, this type of story has quite a few stereotypes, but one thing I can assure you, half of these are going to end in a hospital. Honestly, Luan would be just a secondary character, who would spit some puns and jokes once in a while, if the April fools day episodes didn't exist. Now she the main candidate for psycho of the year in that cartoon. Well, enough talking, let's go for the stereotypes.

 _ **Pranking - Accident**_

No one could stop Luan but herself, but only if she hurted someone. Seriously, this fics are always the same. She'll hurt someone (probably Lincoln), he'll go to the hospital, everybody else in the family will be mad at her, and she'll end in a depressive state. if she's going to stop her pranks forever or kill herself, that's the authors choice.

 _ **Pranking - "Accident"**_

 _Everyone in the Loud family was together in the living room, with Luan on the front. She had a pencil stuck in the table_

 _Luan: Come here Lincoln, I'm going to make this pencil disappear_

 _Lincoln slowly walks near Luan, who smacks Lincoln's head right in the pencil. He falls on the floor, and the pencil is nowhere to be seen_

 _Luan: Tadah_

Okay, Batman references aside, this is the "she's totally crazy" fic. She'll probably murder, intentionally, one or even the whole family, because they were bulling her, due to her bad jokes and puns. Sometimes she'll murder people from outside of the family, but is not that common.

 _ **Pranking - Revenge**_

The family is full of Luan's Aprils fools outbursts, so they are going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Sometimes they succeed, sometimes they don't, but probably to most of you it is satisfying as hell to see Luan be pranked for once. But remember, pranking her is probably harder then beating a karate master when you're a white belt fighter.

 _ **Pranking - Mental disorder**_

I would make another Joker joke here, but I guess one was enough. Of all of this fics, this is probably my favourite types. They go deeper on the whole 'Luan is crazy' fic. They try to find an explanation for such craziness, from being bullied as a child or even having double personality. It might not be always perfect, but creating a whole background, other than just using the crazy exploit, is at least very respectful

 _ **Maggie**_

Remember that dude from Luna's fic? Who watched the L is for Love episode? Well, now he is sad, because he has no more ideas to write about the Saluna couple (or Suna, or Lunam, or Lunasam, or Samuna, or whatever other name you have for it). He decides to watch the show to see if he can find any inspiration, but nothing will call that much attention then an LGBT fic, even if it gets some hate. Then he stumbles across 'Funny business', and a light bulb turns on in his head.

Okay, getting serious, I have no idea of how did this couple appeared. I guess that, since TLH was the first cartoon on Nickelodeon to have a bisexual character, some people thought there might be more of them. I see a lot of critics upon these types of fics, which got me worried, because I'll probably piss at least half of the fandom, whenever I attack or defend this couple, so I decided I'll do both, and see if it might change some people's minds and make a difference. (a difference that isn't losing all of my followers and favourites on these series.)

For those who write about these couple or defend it, I have to admit I actually enjoy reading those stories. Maybe romantic stories are my favourite types, because of the happy endings and bondings we always have. But really, the girls barely know each other, and there is no evidence that Luan isn't straight. I admire the may some people's courage to work with that bonding, but even I can't deny that the chance of them being together is almost zero. Stop trying to convince us otherwise. There is already a boy who's supposed to be her couple, and he has a whole personality free to be worked with.

For the ones who dislike or hate this couple, a few things. First of all, the LGBT theme has being a delicate subject for years, and TLH is one of the first to show it openly (and probably getting some hate with it), so it is normal for some people to get anxious and want to use and abuse of this theme. Secondly, this is a fandom, it is to hold fanFICTIONS, it has the word fiction, is not supposed to go of what we expect of the cartoon. or the real life. It's about people writing about what they want to see, even if it isn't real. Stop hating on them because 'it has no evidence'.. How many fics are an AU, and people don't complain because it isn't real?

I'm sorry, this isn't supposed to get to philosophical, but I realized that there are two main stereotypes of readers in the fandom: lovers and haters. Both are to extreme, and have to slow down a bit. I'm not saying you have to love or hate the couple, just try to understand the other's reason, and respect their decisions.

Now for the stereotype (finally). This probably goes along the lines of the stories of Luna and Sam, so you have the "struggle to get out of the closet fic" and the "problems between relationship" fic. I've never seen a fic about one not accepting the other (maybe I'm just lazy to research, or the haters are to lazy to write), but the controversy exists.

So what do we conclude out of all of this? I'll probably get a lot of hate on this chapter, and Luan's probably the craziest character of all the fandom (If you exclude serial killers, lunatics and thieves from some darker fics). One more thing, am I the only one who thinks that Luan should abandon the comedy carrer a become an engennier? Seriously, if she can build a motel full of pranks, and none of the Loud family got hurt, she has some talent with building. (If you want to write about it, be free, just mention it was my idea)

So, I'll be doing Lynn next, and if I hadn't pissed you off with my speech of morality, please leave me suggestions for the next chapter. If I did made you angry, well, I probably won't have any more of those reflexion moments, so you can just ignore it and wait for the net chapter.

Also, thanks for Geo Soul, LoudHouseFanWriter, Guest, Amaranthine, DarthSidious04 and Red Delicious (none of them are related to my reflections, only the stereotypes. If you're going to hate someone, hate on me).


	5. Chapter 5

You know, I kind of feel bad about Lynn. I mean, she has a cool idea, a sports girl, but the devs simply made her the biggest asshole in the whole series, and then they made her be the source of NSL. That's probably why, while half of the fandom wants to see her dead, the other half thinks she deserves worse. Luckily (no pun intended), that means she has a lot of stereotypes, so let's go through them.

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LYNN**

 _ **No Such Luck**_

I could have simply left the title with no description and everyone would be fine. This is probably the most hated episode in the tv series, and the most used idea for fics. Really, even I have one on progress (If you want to check it out, go to my profile. The name is "The soul of the hurt") The things is that this theme is so widespread, it's almost impossible to bring something new. So let's go over the two main topics

 _ **No Such Luck - death**_

Lincoln dies, and while some will make the family actually care for their only son and brother, others will just have the family like "meh, whatever". I don't know what else to say about this one, only that the latter gets a lot of hate, for obvious reasons

 _ **No Such Luck - Running away**_

These are more complex stories, simply because on the other stereotype you can just kill Lincoln and be done with it. Not here, you have a whole plot on how Lincoln's life will go on living on his own, homeless. Usually the whole family regrets what they did, and Lynn will be the first or the last to open her eyes to what she did, never the middle. Then, Lincoln will die, or he will forgive his family. Or he dies before the family realises their mistake. Look, he'll porbably die either way

 _ **Bullying**_

These title fits two stereotypes. One she will bully Lincoln, or two, she will bully whoever bullies Lincoln. So, this is probably the closest thing as siblings bonding you will find for Lynn (except for incest, which I'll reach it later), and you know, people were actually smart enough to use Lynn's roughness and strength for something helpful for everyone. Except the bullies, of course

 _ **Not knowing how to lose**_

You could call this version of the character Lynn Banner, because if she loses anything, ANYTHING, to one of her siblings, she'll get angry. And trust me, you wouldn't like her when she's angry. expect someone dead by the end of the fic.

 _ **Teaching sports**_

Lynn teaches Lincoln how to fight karate. There are more variants, but karate seems to please more writers to write than every other sport. You will probably see a lot of siblings bonding and probably the I word again

 _ **Sportstar**_

She did it, she's the main player of the best baseball/basketball/football/whatever other sport you might think. And that will probably bring problems to the rest of the family somehow. (we need a plot after all)

 _ **Lynncisco**_

Finally someone used a couple that was actually intended. I gave my outburst in Luan's chapter, and with Lynn, it seems people have actually watched the L is for Love episode. It's the same deal here, romantic fluffy stuff, the two together, going through the most random situations. I'm pretty sure this is the only relevant bonding in the hole fan...

 _ **Clynn**_

 _I facepalm._

*sigh* alright, maybe not the only main bonding. You know, to a new reader, you'd think that the only bonding he would have with the Loud family is Lori. But nope. It makes sense I guess. After all, Clyde is eleven, just like Lincoln, and Lynn is the closest sibling to his age. It will probably begin with a heart broken Lynn, or Lynn teaching Clyde a sport, and there, you have a perfect wedding. It might not be the fan favourite, but it is a cool idea, and I'm pretty sure they are the only two bondings tha exi...

 _ **Loudcest**_

*sigh* you won't let me out if I don't speak about this type of story. Look, I'm pretty sure most people want me to outburst on this topic. You'll have to wait to find out, I'll leave it for Lincoln's chapter. But people suggested it, so I putted it in. The bonding between Lynn and Lincoln will probably be the same with Lynn and Clyde, and all that fluffy romantic stuff, and sometimes a little more sexual and erotic. Yeah, there are people who jerk off at this. But I'm pretty sure these are the only three bondings that mw have…

 _ **Teammates**_

 _AHHHHHH_ , _who else dates Lynn in this fandom?! Oh wait, is not a dating stereotype? Ohhh. Okay sorry. Let's go back to the show._

Sorry for the interruption. Okay, Lynn's teammates, just like Lynn herself, sometimes have problems, whenever it is sports skills, family issues or being homosexual. Yeah I know there is the whole "Lynn is also a lesbian" thing, but it's not that widespread to win something more than a mention in this chapter. This is probably the best Lynn you can find out there, you know, since people would love to throw Lynn's other stereotypes in a trash can and poop over her.

And that's all the stereotypes for Lynn. We will be doing Lucy next. No it's not Lincoln (I'm saving the best for last). I received a lot of Lincoln's suggestions, so I'll explain exactly what I'll do with him.

You see, half of the fandom has Lincoln as the main character, so instead of doing the Lincoln's stereotype, I'm going to do the General stereotypes, which means types of stories that are pretty common, like loudcest (please stop sending me the suggestion. I got it, I will do it), NSL, Lincoln dies from a disease (Requiem of a Loud readers will definitely want to see this), older siblings, and lots off others. So please, along with the stereotypes with the sibling of the next chapter, also send those general stereotypes, and also what you think about them (have some fandom opinion will be interesting).

Also, the most important, let me know if you're enjoying the series so far, and if there's anything that needs improvement. Like I said, next is Lucy, and things will get spooky (I'm terrible with jokes). Also thanks for all of those who reviwed the story. Speciall thanks to LoudHouseFanWritter and Ambrosia for the stereotypes. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

You know, Lucy, for me at least, is a huge question mark. Yeah we know she likes poetry, vampires and goth stuff (and ponies, apparently). But let's be honest, how much we really know about our cute little goth girl

Lucy: I'm not cute, she says in her usual monotonous voice

I just look back at her. "She's so cute when she's angry" I say. (She pissed of and left the room). Okay, jokes aside, such lack of information, we are open to loads of stereotypes. Unfortunately, since she has a dark nature, most of them are very strong. Trying to make jokes and references to this will be hard, but I don't give up, so let's go

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LUCY**

 _ **Spells**_

People probably enjoyed a little to much the spell it out episode. I mean, it's a great idea, having powers and stuff. Usually this will have some sort of correlation with halloween, and what Lucy summons is always something worse then showed on the episode. It will be a serial killer spirit or a murderous beast. I would make a joke with some random terror movie, but so many have this plot that it is easier for each one get their own references.

 _ **Depression**_

Yeah, being a goth isn't exactly an easy job. I don't have the experience, but being judged all the time as an pessimist weirdo who wants to rule the earth with an army of the undead (I have no idea how I thought of this) can't be healthy for your brain. This writers realise this, especially since she's only 8. This will probably lead to some of the other stereotypes, which are…

 _ **Suicide**_

I don't actually remember if I used this topic before and I'm to lazy to go back to my previous chapters. Anyways, you would imagine suicide is a delicate theme, but people seem to like throwing a less than 500 word one shot were someone kills him or herself. With Lucy, things are more complex than that. It will relate with the whole family being mean with Lucy's way of being, and she will guilt her whole family, excluding Lily (for obvious reasons) and Lincoln, because… why again? Seriously, I'm curious, why? Also

 _The whole family found Lucy's pale and fragile body hanging from a rope tied on her neck, in her and Lynn's room. They all see a little book right below her. In the cover, it was written in red pen:_

 _If you're reading this, you have something related to my suicide._

Even though there would only be 12 people, not 13 (I haven't finished 13 reasons why, is something is offensive, I'm sorry)

 _ **Adoption**_

People just couldn't accept that Lucy was in the family. Really though, if it isn't Lincoln the one adopted, it is Lucy. Honestly, I'm not surprised she has so many sad fics, people mostly use dark themes over the one who has already so many dark thoughts on herself.

 _ **Anti-Lucy**_

No, this isn't like the Anti-Luna stereotype. These guys really enjoyed the idea of Sleuth or Consequences, and will apply that as Lucy's main personality. I particularly enjoy the idea, I mean, hiding your true self, just so people won't push you around. I feel I've heard something like this before. Man, I just imagine people using this episode to make a crossover with MLP (I wasn't exactly pretty). But regardless, Lucy will still try to hide her true self.

 _ **Writing**_

Yeah, writing poetry at 8 years old isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. This are the ones that will bonn Luna and Lucy's relationship, since, you know, both write 'songs'. I know poetry is different from music, but really, this was the closest thing people could come along with for the two, and it actually kind of fits. But family bonding aside, can someone tell them both that rhyme dictionaries exist on the internet?

 _ **Rocky**_

Relationship fic, again. But know you have some more darker themes. Like other characters, specially men on the L is for Love episode, Rocky doesn't have neither a developed personality, backstory, or other characteristics apart being apparently attracted to Lucy. These will lead to a few different paths. Firstly, the same fluffy love stuff we see with other siblings. Secondly, the not so fluffy dark love between the two. Thirdly, there will be some twilight interference and Rocky will probably be a vampire (and Lincoln will possibly be a werewolf)

 _ **Change**_

This follows the same lines of the Anti-Lucy stereotype, but this time she changes completely. I won't say she turns into the girliest person in the world, because that stereotype is offensive, for both genders. Instead, I'll say she becomes a more open person, leaving behind all the darkness, ang going for a more happy style of life. Then you'll probably have some sort of problem which will force Lucy to "carry the curse of the dark way of life" or something along the lines.

 _ **Ince…**_

 _No, I'm not talking about this again. I said I would let it for the general stereotype. Wait, HOW MANY? Why are there so many fics about this? *sigh* fine, but this will be the last time!_

Okay, first of all, I'm not hating on Incest fics here. I know I joke sometimes, but the reactions above are probably from the major part of the fandom who hates those. I'm not here to hate (not yet), and I'm only mentioning this because of its peculiarity. Imagine Lincoln as a flashlight. He will shine on Lucy's dark life and she'll fall in love with her. That or she has some sort of dept with a group or a soul, and she has to do such 'sin'. I say sin in that way because, while some people believe it's okay, some believe it's not, so I leave it open for both interpretations. And also, of course Lincoln will love her back.

Well, those were the stereotypes with Lucy. Since Lana and Lola don't seem to have many stereotypes alone, I'll make them together on the next chapter. Now, a few things.

First of all. OMG, thanks for all the suggestions for the Lincoln's/general stereotype. That is going to be huge (and I'll probably have a lot of work). Keep sending me new ideas, I'm saving them all on my files.

Second of all special thanks to HiPieMy, Amethyst Gleam and DarthSidious04 for the stereotypes for Lucy.

Thirdly, I'm liking your opinions over the general stereotypes and the ones who have already been done. Send them also with the stereotype, I want to see what you think of them.

Lastly, I noticed some are saying that there are stereotypes have been missing. if you think there's a stereotype I forgot, send it as well. I might make an honorable mention to those.

That's all I have for know, Thanks for the support. Remember to favourite and follow it if you are enjoying, and I see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

If I had a writer that wasn't myself, he'd be thanking me for this chapter ( and he would curse we for a future chapter). Seriously, the twins are probably the ones that most fight in the series, and yet have the less fics about them (seriously, they have less fics then everybody else. Together.). I'm actually struggling to find something relevant, but there isn't much (That's the whole reason to make them together), so I hope you forgive me on this one. Anyways, let's go

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LOLA AND LANA**

 _ **Lola and Lana**_

Yes, this is a stereotype. And for obvious reasons. So you'll have the classical "siblings fighting over no reason," and probably something relating the two with Lincoln. Probably Lana will get hurt a lot by Lola (emotionally, not physically), but in the end you have that happy ever after end.

 _ **General**_

I know I said I wouldn't put this topic again, but if I didn't I wouldn't have enough topics. This is also the main stereotype I received in the comments. So, for Lana, is the good young sister, and Lola is the… well, I read a lot of people saying she's an asshole or a jerk. I would just say she's spoiled, but I guess it would have the same meaning. And there is a simple reasons for it. They are the complete opposites of each other, so one had to be bad and the other had to be good. In fics, that doesn't change, but I'll explain that better in other topics. Just keep in mind the next three topics are for Lana, and the three last are for Lola

 _ **Lynn**_

This one is plain and simple, and actually pretty specific. Lynn and Lana are probably the less girly sisters in the show, so obviously they will like the same things (In case you didn't noticed, I was being ironic), so people made them argue between who's the best wrestler. I'm not kidding, it actually has more than a couple stories. If they decide to fight like wrestlers, that's not guaranteed

 _ **Animals**_

I would probably put the Maroon 5 song with the same name as this topic. This is almost the same as Jurassic Park, Lana's pets will escape from their cages, and annoy the hell out of every other sibling. Yeah, they won't kill anyone (usually). That, or Lana's probably having a good time with her pets or the animals in the zoo

 _ **Good sister**_

Lana in the series is the one who likes to get her hands dirty, so she'll probably be the one who helps the most with house repairs and stuff, and she's also the one there when someone needs. Imagine if Leni was younger. That's how I imagine Lana, just a little less dumb.

 _ **Hateful sister**_

Yeah, no one likes a spoiled person (probably), and these authors recognize it. This will probably lead to her hurting someone's feelings, just to achieve something that is pointless compared to family bonding. Seriously, Lola is probably the second most hated character in the seires ( I don't know if she would be first if NSL didn't existed. But it exists and Lynn got the trophy. Now that I think about it, there might have been a real 'bad sister' competition, and Lynn did everything to win)

 _ **Regret**_

This will probably be the continuation of the first topic. Lola will do something bad, probably to Lincoln or Lana, and she wants to change her ways of being. You know, it feels good to see a bad character changing to a good one.

 _ **Psycho**_

Sorry Luan, not this time. Okay, psycho Lola… what do I have to say? I mean, it's basically her first stereotype, but a lot more violent and with more blood. And that probably happened because of losing a pageant. Seriously, someone has to do something about this girl, her whole character arc is based on beauty pageants and being an asshole. Well, I guess people enjoy conflict.

Well, this is it. That was all I could get. Lisa will be interesting, because she's always related to travelling through dimensions and super powers (I've probably lost two stereotypes with that), so don't forget to leave your suggestions. I'm receiving a lot of cool ideas (and some other sorts of ideas), so don't stop.

Also I'm getting excited for Lincoln's chapter. I'm already stocking coffee so I won't fall asleep on my keyboard (again). Keep sending those suggestions. Thanks for all the help you have been giving me, and I see you guys next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

You know, Lisa is a weird one. They grabbed Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Newton and all of your teacher's and squashed their brains in a kindergarten kid. This feels like a recipe for disaster, and it kind of is. I'm not saying the fics are bad, I'm saying the fics will almost always involve things going wrong. And I love it, because I'll have lots of different stereotypes. So let's go

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LISA**

 _ **I can't understand you**_

Before going into the story stereotypes, I wanted to give a quick shout to this. You know that annoying chemistry teacher, who will use complex words for nobody knows that exist for a simple thing? Yeah, Lisa will be like that 99% of the time. Okay, now for the types of stories

 _ **Lack of confidence**_

That's your nerd classmate that will break in tears in class because he got a B+ in his test (While everybody else got a D). Lisa will probably fail one of her experiments or won't know the answer to a question, and her destiny is something similar to what happened in the "Butterfly effect" episode. That, or we have a cute family bonding where the rest of the siblings show how smart Lisa is

 _ **Darcy**_

Yay, cute fic moment (believe me, there aren't much more). Darcy and Lisa's relationship is really cute. Since Friend or Faux, I would say they're have the cutest friend relationship, and since they're so young, no one can dislike them.

 _Me: Can we move on now? Yes they are cute, but that's about it, there isn't much to say about it_

 _Also me: Oh right, I'm doing this alone, so let's move on_

 _ **Mad scientist**_

This is the *insert generic scientist villan* stereotype. So Lisa's heart will be as cold as Ana's was when she became an ice statue in Frozen. She'll probably hurt one or more of her siblings for the sake of SCIENCE. Also, you can include a joker laugh in the middle, or even better, a crazy Luan laugh.

 _Luan: Hey, I'm not crazy_

 _Me: Have you read any of your Fics?_

 _Luan:No, why? (she begins raising a knife)_

 _Me: Then don't even bother, it's too boring_

 _Luan: Okay then (she lowers the knife and leaves the room)_

 _Me (in silence): For everyone who made a fic where Luan's crazy, you own me one._

 _ **Accident**_

You have quite a few different stereotypes for this type of story, and they're probably the ones most people sent me. Sometimes it can fit with the 'mad science stereotype' but more often than not, it's just a bunch of coincidences, but since we need a joke of some kind…

 _Lincoln: Lisa, those seem dangerous. You should be wearing protection_

 _Lisa: I am, indeed, protected, my male older sibling. Are you unable to see my gloves and security goggles?_

 _Lisa mixes two substances and the whole house explodes. (BEST FIC EVER)_

 _ **Superhero**_

"With great powers, comes great…" you decide whenever you want to reference Spiderman or Life is Strange. I can't say a lot about these fics because they aren't on my routine read, but they seem to attract a lot of positive attention, judging by the number of follows and favourites. Anyways, Lincoln is guaranteed to become a superhero due to Lisa's experiences. More siblings? Not necessarily. And also the 'hide your secret identity from society' thing

 _ **Fatal experiences**_

Lisa, or another sibling, will be severely injured or killed by one of her lab experiences and… those this stereotype really needs a description? It's obviously going to be sad. Let's just move on

 _ **Time/ Dimension travel**_

This writer is a Doctor Who fan, or he simply fell in love with the 'one of the boys' idea. Lincoln will travel to a different version of their family. Don't even bother trying to be original with this one, because everything has been done. EVERYTHING. Genderbend? Done. Lincoln with brothers? Done. Linka with sisters? Done. Everybody is an animal? Done. Birth order changed? Done. Personalities changed? Done. More siblings? Done. Less siblings? Done. (I better stop before I make someone cry from realising his idea has already been used)

 _ **Leni**_

I've said it before in the Leni stereotype. These two have a bonding a little bit strange to understand. Probably something along the lines of "second oldest, second youngest", or the "complete opposites" (I still think Lucy fits more then Lisa), or maybe because both of them wear green, or because they are the only ones who have glasses (never thought of that, right?), or a combination of all. But in the end, it will be a happy fic about family bonding. Or someone will manage to make an ince… No, I'm not saying that word (let's leave it for Lincoln, hehehe)

 _ **Family**_

 _Lisa Loud, the science girl_

Seriously, if I learn something from Lisa's fics, they will always have her teaching something. It can be Math, Science, the probability of certain couples to work, how using her siblings as test subjects is a win-win situation, or my favourite, she'll be used for the same reason as people use google: to see what a word means. The difference is that with Lisa, people won't ask her any word unless she had used it just five seconds ago. I wanted to make another Bill Nye joke, but I'm out.

Anyways, those were the stereotypes with Lisa. Now, for Lily, Lynn sr and Rita. Remember when I said Lana and Lola had the less fics? I was wrong, the two have more fics than the three together. So I make a challenge. If you guys manage to give me at least seven stereotypes of the three, I'll make a chapter on them. If not, whatever I have will be an honorable mention and Lincoln's chapter

Speaking of Lincoln, man, I've already lost count on how many stereotypes we have on him. I'm pretty sure those he read this frequently are excited for his turn (let me know in the comments). Keep sending me suggestions, I'll publish as soon as it's ready. I hope you're enjoying, and see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'll be honest with you, I was kind of expecting that this chapter wouldn't exist, because I didn't saw much fics relating Lily, Lynn sr or Rita. But you guys did it. You manage to give me more then 7 stereotypes… in less then half an hour. I was feeling clever, then I saw the two first comments and I realised that I would have more work to do ( and you shall never underestimate the fandom, EVER), but enough of complaining about of my laziness, time for the stereotypes

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LILY, LYNN SR AND RITA**

 _ **Lily's future**_

Well, Lily is the baby who we don't know which talent she has, other than producing large amounts of organic materials in small periods of time. So, people are free to give her the professional career they want. Usually, she'll be an artist or a professional gamer, but sometimes they are crazier then the ones on the Leni's stereotype of random jobs

 _ **Family**_

Something so innocent as a baby can't be evil, right? So, that means she'll probably be staring at all the family members sadly or angrily every time they did something wrong. Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking, it happens on NSL fics a lot. We also have those fluffy ones that she relates with a random family member, and they are cuter then everything you have seen.

 _ **Different family**_

This doesn't happens as much as other fics, but I had to agree they exist. First we have the "Lily is someone else's daughter", sometimes one of the older Loud siblings, or from a random person on those AU where none of them are related. We also have the 12th sibling stereotype, but I don't have much to say about it, since, you know, OC.

 _ **Bad parents**_

Wow, first stereotype for Lynn sr and Rita and we already being strong. I'll be honest, there is almost no fic that relates one and doesn't relate the other, so I'll just let them together. This is usually how the parents are in the TV series. You know, not giving a damn about what happens, and praying for everything to be okay. Like a quote from Lynn sr in the end of the episode "no guts, no glori"

Lynn sr:"Wow! I can't believe the house is still standing!"

You know, I'm simply no longer surprised that there are so many death fics. Now it makes perfect sense. The parents don't give a damn about the kids

 _ **Drunk parents**_

This is the Demoman from TF2. Lynn sr or Rita (or maybe both) will drink bottle after bottle of whiskey until they simply explode on the kids (not literally). For obvious reasons, this doesn't appear on the series, but I'm pretty sure those who write these had already suffered with a similar experience.

 _ **Abusive parents**_

Not much different from the last stereotype. Just, you know, less alcohol and more compulsory work and favours to the parents. And you would call the CPS immediatly Okay, seriously, can things get any worse? No literally, If there is something worse than this...

 _ **Everything together**_

R-r-really? You've got to be kidding me. *sigh*. Let's put it plain and simple. if you were a neighbour of the Loud family in these fanfics, you wouldn't call the CPS. Instead would buy a shotgun, blow both their faces out, grab a knife, chop them into a million pieces and serve them to the pets. Then you'd probably take the Loud siblings to a paradise island to give them a perfect life. I'm serious, what's wrong with these parents? Or it's the writers? Seriously, I'm not even sure anymore

 _ **Unfair punishing**_

Okay, this relates extremely with Lincoln, because he's simply blamed for everything into the Loud House universe. I'm not kidding. Granted some things were his fault, but people seem to get very angry at the rest of the Loud family, parents specifically, when they don't learn a lesson or don't give proper punishment to the formers

 _ **Divorcing parents**_

As much of a cliche theme this is, it's not used very often (That's the only thing a thank NSL for). They are always a sad story, but because of the divorce itself, but because half of the siblings stay with the mother, the other half stays with the father, and one of them will move to California. To make things worse, obviously no one will stay with the same parent as their roommate. Honestly, I don't know what's worse, the parents thinking it is a good idea, or any sort of law code actually accepting it.

Okay, I better end here before I hate on the Loud parents even more. Well, that was it for them, and finaly, finally we'll go for the Lincoln chapter, If you have any suggestions, don't forget to send it. I'm pretty sure I'm over thirty (honestly, I lost count), and who knows, maybe we reach fifty, so let's do it guys, give as much ideas you can.

And answering a question from a reader. If you enjoyed the idea, I may do more, but focused on other characters, such as Ronnie Anne, Pop Pop, Clyde, Bobby, or whatever other character you like. But only if I we reach 30 favourites (I'm kidding, okay? I'm not a youtuber to ask for likes, you favourite it if you liked). But seriously, I'm doing a sequel only if you guys want it. This is not my only work by know. But enough talking. I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter (For the same reader, I'm leaving that sort of story for Lincoln's chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Finally. Finally this chapter came, and I'm finally finishing it. It took me six hours, but I finally did it. Wait, you want me to talk about Lincoln? Screw him, you know who he is, let's just go over to the...

 **FICS STEREOTYPES**

 **LINCOLN**

 _ **NSL**_

Of course this had to go first, because simply 90% of Lincoln's more depressive stories involve this (And some of the other stereotypes as well). So obviously they would have a load of different stereotypes, right? Well, you're not totally wrong, there are a few ways the story can go on. But there aren't that much

First we have the Lincoln is dead stereotype. Lincoln will probably kill himself and you'll have a few more chapters for the family to regret their decisions or something along the lines. (Only I am crazy enough to make a resurrection fic about this)

Next, you have the "happy but not real," fic. So, Lincoln will run away, their sisters will regret, and will have to go around some trial which will consist in buying him presents or doing stuff he likes together, and he will forgive their family. People dislike it for two reasons. One, like I said earlier, is not realistic. Second, because some hate the sisters so much because of what they did, they want to throw them in a meat grinder and serve to Lincoln for lunch (okay, might have gone to far, but you got the idea)

Next, we have the ThatEngineer kind of story. You actually did it, you finally had an creative idea for NSl that doesn't make people hate on you, because it's not the same thing all over again. (Seriously, if you saw how much hate a NSL clichê story gets… some know what I'm talking about). But seriously, those are probably one of the most respected kinds of fics on the fandom, and for a good reason

Finally, we have the ThatEngineer kind of story reapoof. Seriously, after a story like this is posted, do you really believe there won't be a random low tear writer who will try to be carried by them. These are usually the ones with nice titles and summaries, but their stories are usually rushed and confusing. But hey, they get what they deserve by not putting effort in their stories

 _ **Brawl in the family**_

These guys don't want to do another rip off of the NSL, but they still want Lincoln out of the house because of his sisters, so they use this downgrade episode to achieve their goals. Look, honestly, for those who read lots of BITF fics, are they really that different from an NSL fic? The only difference is who is wearing the clothes that destroys Lincoln's life, himself or his two older sisters. Also, why can't two girls have the same dress? I mean, if they don't use it on the same day… No, seriously, someone explain to me in the comments

 _ **Military**_

 _A line of new soldiers was standing in the training field. Their commander was talking with each one individually_

 _Com: Why are you here, he asked to the first soldier_

 _Sold 1: to serve my country, SIR_

 _Com: Why are you here, he asked to the second soldier_

 _Sold 2: to serve my country, SIR_

 _Com: Why are you here, he asked to the third soldier, who was surprisingly smaller and had white hair_

 _Lin: I wanted to man up. Plus my family banished me from home, so being here is better than starving on the streets, SIR._

 _The commander look to his side, where his superiors were._

 _Com: Why did we allowed this kid again?_

Do I have to say anything else? Oh yes. Roughin it episode.

 _ **Suicide**_

I could have just left the topic here and everyone would understand, because we are full of those. But, for that 0,1% that don't know what this is about, you have basically two kinds of fics. NSL fics, and one shots about Lincoln being full of the family always taking him for granted.

 _ **Depression**_

Depression is one of the easiest thing to write about, simply because it probably the most used plot for any story, not only on this fandom, but anywhere. Here, however, we have the same situations on the last stereotype, only now Lincoln has a chance of recovering from it rather then just dying straight away

 _ **Chandler**_

This random nerd writer saw Chandler being a little annoying with an invite to a party and quickly assumed he is exactly like that popular sports guy that beats the crap out of him and his friends everyday for fun. So, he simply made him Lincoln's personal boxer, with himself being the punch bag. Sorry to break you up, but we have better examples of potential bullies in the series. *cof cof* Hank and Hawk *cof cof*

 _ **Super hero**_

 _is that a bird?_

 _is that a plane?_

 _No, it's a bird_

Lincoln being a superhero huh? It's not a secret he's a fan of comics, so it wouldn't be strange to see a lot of these. So first we have the Acy Savvy version of Lincoln and his family. You have Lincoln as a marvel or DC superhero, like Spiderman or Batman, and finally you have the general group of superheros with a pretty obvious name that for some reason no one suspects. (Seriously, wouldn't L force sound awkward if you lived near the Loud family, where everyone's first name begins with an L)

 _ **Adopted**_

 _Random adult: do you know who I am Lincoln_

 _Lincoln: I know, my father told the things you did. You're a monster_

 _Random adult:No, I am your father_

 _Lincoln: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Now before you begin hating me on the comments, I know this is not how Star Wars happened, but I still have twenty topics to make crap jokes about, and I didn't had better ideas. Anyways, the adoption theory has always been out there (you know, due to the white hair). So, expect a sad revealing fic with lots of family bonding and conflits. As much as I don't really appreciate sad fics, at least they don't make me cry, like some certain tumors did.

 _ **Saint**_

You better buy all of the merchandise of this guy, because he is literally a god. He won't to anything wrong, he will always have the best advices, and will always have the perfect solution for any problem. He can even solve any physics test without a mistake (Okay maybe not that much perfection). You know what I mean

 _ **Devil**_

You know when Lincoln burst in a rage and basically becomes the biggest asshole in the cartoon universe? Yeah, you know that guy, with a heart colder than Siberia and probably will rip the family apart just because of his will? The one who would be dead by 90% of the fandom at this point? I think you understand where I am going

 _ **Loudcest**_

This is what perfect writing and storytelling performance looks like, and the main theme for whoever wants to be successful in the fandom, and have the best story out there…

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Okay, who am I kidding? Honestly, I'm kind of surprise, our dear Lincoln managed to make all of his sisters fall in love with him. Sometimes with more then one at the same time, and there are even the cases he do it with his whole family at once (Rita and Lily included). All I have to ask is what kind of magic spell did Lincoln stole from Lucy's spell book? I'm really desperate to find a date.

Also, another thing to keep in mind is that this fics are almost always more deep in the relationships, and what I mean by that is that you're going to have full paragraphs describing how he f*cked his sisters so hard and gave them multiple orgasms. One thing this is useful for, you don't have to bother looking after porn, this will do just fine (I guess)

Also, this is probably one of the most hated kinds of fics, and for good reason. I never understood why, but the church and society agree that Incest is wrong, so who am I to judge. Yes, Incest and polygamy for the matter are both illegal in almost the whole world. Or is it. Yeah polygamy is illegal in almost every place you go, exempt from some countries in Africa and South Asia. Incest on the other hand, is legal in quite a few countries, such as France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Portugal, Spain and Russia, and also Rhode Island and New Jersey (sort of). Yeah, there are lots of fights over the topic.

Let me sum up, in some places you can f*ck your sibling or parent as long as you're both adults, so you know, over 16, 18 or 21 years old depending of the place. So, point for the Incest fics, if the USA wasn't one of the places it is illegal. In Michigan, Lincoln would be spending two years in jail or pay a 500$ fine (or both) for every act of sexual relationship he had. He's rather rich, or Lisa made some sort of ray that kept him young, because he probably has around 5000 years still to stay locked up.

And why did I did all of this? Probably because I'm a nerd who needs to prove whatever he says, and I love showing information. But hey, at least now you can fight incest lovers and haters and have some information to back up so, your welcome.

One last thing. If you know how to speak Spanish, you'll realise they have much more of these types of fics. I guess family members get a lot much closer in Latin American countries (I say that on my own experience). And also those are the ones who won't hate on you (most of them anyway)

 _ **Harem**_

Okay, forget the eleven wifes Lincoln has with incest, why not a whole city? Seriously, if there is one girl Lincoln hasn't had some sort of love relationship, she's probably dead. This could be an Austin Powers movie, if you removed all the action, spy job and the sixties references. I'm pretty sure this begins with the episode Dance Dance Resolution. Four dates in one night was only the beginning for what comes next. The girl can be four years older than him (you can thank Sam for that), or be a complete stranger, and Lincoln would still manage to be her boyfriend. At this point I am just hoping no one makes fics where Lincoln had necrophilism or zoophilia (if you do such thing, I did NOT have anything to do with it)

 _ **Family hater**_

This person hates one specific character in the Loud family and will make him or her suffer the most painful tortures the world has to offer. It's what you want to do with a person when she says fortnite is better the PUGB (or vice-versa, I don't judge). Anyway, don't expect them being very friendly, and they probably don't care about all the hateful comments he get

 _ **Sin kids**_

Yeah, forget the kid who had eleven girls in her life. Know he has twenty one (yes, I am counting his mother). This will probably focus on how good ol' uncle Lincoln will confess who is the real father of his 'nieces' are. Also, some don't end the incest with the adults, if you know what I mean. Seriously, why hasn't anyone called the police on Lincoln yet?

 _ **Ronnie anne GF**_

Yay, the girl who bullied Lincoln but in fact had a certain crush on him, but did not appear in L is for Love, even though Bobby did. (Funny fact, Relative Chaos is literally the episode that follows L is for Love. SHE WAS STILL IN ROYAL WOODS WHY NICKELODEON WHY PAIGE AND NOT RONNIE ANNE?). Anyway, like any sort of romantic fic, you have the fluffy stuff and cozy approaches (and probably Lori and Bobby will be related somehow)

 _ **Ronnie Anne ex GF**_

Yay, the girl who bullied Lincoln but in fact had a certain crush on him, but did not appear in L is for Love, even though Bobby did. She's also considered the toughest kid in school, so when she loses interest in him, of course she's going to be the biggest asshole on him, and she might break Lori and Bobby along the way. I guess I found out why there is some hate on her character

 _ **Jerk**_

You don't even have to go into the fandom to see this guy, just look through the episodes. You know, a tipic eleven year old boy who wants to help, but more often than not he'll do things to benefit himself, even if he hurts others in the process, so basically just a normal human being.

 _ **Linka**_

Yeah, genderbent stories will have three main stereotypes. One, collection of one shots with a mix of rip off of the tv episodes and new ideas, or Lincoln and Linka will be related, as brothers, or Linka will get stuck on Lincoln's dimension. Yes, she will make part of Lincoln's harem sometimes. And the question no one really knows the answer: if you have sex with yourself from another dimension, like Lincoln and Linka, is it incest or is it masturbation?

 _ **Thinks he's nothing**_

People took Making the Case a little bit too seriously. I mean, it's understandable. Imagine if Lincoln was a lonely child. He is cute, friendly, and apparently has no big bad aspects. But then you put Lincoln's sisters in the equation. They are very good at one specific thing (which everyone know about), but they lack in a lot of things (that apparently only Lincoln sees). Speaking of it

 _ **Lincoln bad, family good**_

This is the story where Lincoln is basically himself, but he gets the blame for everything. EVERYTHING. Lincoln will probably be punished unfairly by his parents and his sisters will hate on him. And that will lead to suicide, depression or running away. Coming to think about it, a lot of stories have the same stereotype

 _ **Family bonding**_

Finally something happy, because I'm honestly tired of typing bad things for almost every character in the whole series. You know the drill, fluffy moments, happy endings, and sometimes Lincoln will be the complete responsible for solving the problem the family has, but everyone will get the same credit.

 _ **Comic artist**_

Lincoln would be Stan Lee, if he was still alive. _Wait, he is? Dammit, my mistake_. So this is Lincoln's main job, if he hasn't gone to the military. You'll almost never hear about his creations or the stories in it, but rather how he struggles to make it worth it to sustain himself and a family

 **Crossovers**

There are generally two types of stories relating to this. One are the ones who can manage to make characters from two different universes collide, and those who don't understand that coping the plot of a whole serie only changing the names for others of another series isn't only weak and cheap, but also against the law

 **Zombies**

You know, sad stories, people died, people have to kill zombies that were people they knew, but hey, what did you expected from a mix of a child's show and The Walking Dead? Also, Lincoln will always be alive because, you know, protagonist protection

 **Different timelines**

Lincoln's family had already been thought out so much bad things in history, imagine if we made it worse. You chose, the great depression, World War 2, or the Communist Revolution in Russia, because they all exist. There is also the good ones, mostly on the sixties or eighties, with a load of old cartoons references.

And that has been the final chapter on this series (by now). I might return with some secondary characters, like I've said before, but only if you really want to (I have other fics to work with as well). So in the rewiems please let me know if you want a part two with other characters. Anyways, I have to say a huge thanks to all of those who supported me, gave suggestions, and overall enjoyed this whole project. You guys are great. I've seen stereotypes, opinions I agree with, some I don't, but in the end it was fun for me, and I hope it has been for you.

Goodbye


End file.
